


October 24th - Trick or Treating

by omgericzimmermann (HMSLusitania)



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating, but that's whatever, except they're married now, not single, peaches the wonder cat, single dads!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSLusitania/pseuds/omgericzimmermann
Summary: Jack and Bitty spend their first Halloween together as a married couple. Day 6 of the 13 Days of Halloween





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a continuation of my single dads fic, [It's Not Quite the Parent Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621438). But it's also part of the 13 Days of Halloween.

“Daddy.”

Bitty opens one eye curiously. He and Jack have been living together for a little over a year, married for all of three months, but he still isn’t quite used to it when a small _girl’s_ voice calls him Daddy. He’s used to it just being Tommy.

But there’s Maddie, standing by the edge of the bed, her orange and white tabby Socks hanging in her arms like a ragdoll.

“Hey sweetie, what’s up?” Bitty asks. He can hear Socks purring from where he’s sitting.

“We have to get ready for trick-or-treating,” Maddie informs him.

Bitty stares at her for a second. She’s still wearing her pyjamas, the footie sort with maple leaves and hockey skates on them, her black hair in pigtails. Bitty blinks, and then looks at the alarm clock on his bedside tables. It’s six thirty in the morning.

“Come on sugar, it’s still way too early for that,” Bitty says with a yawn. “Go back to sleep for a little bit.”

“Why are you awake?” a sleepy voice mumbles from behind him, and Bitty feels Jack’s arm wrap around his middle and tug him firmly against Jack’s chest.

“Madeline wants to get ready for trick-or-treating,” Bitty explains, because Jack’s hand is drifting lower towards the waistband of Bitty’s pyjamas and sure it’s under the blankets, but their eight year old daughter is standing right next to the bed.

Bitty feels Jack open his eyes and squint at Maddie in confusion.

“ _Ma petite_ , go back to sleep,” Jack instructs. “Give us a couple more hours to sleep and we’ll have a big breakfast and then we can get ready for trick-or-treating, okay?”

Maddie pouts, but she leaves the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

“The kid _I_ produced sleeps like the dead,” Bitty says, rolling over and nestling against Jack’s chest. If one of his hands ends up on Jack’s phenomenal ass, that’s no one’s business.

“I know,” Jack says, resting his chin on the top of Bitty’s head. “I know, and the worst part is she gets it from me. Camilla sleeps like the dead too.”

Bitty snorts and lets his hand trail from Jack’s ass to his thigh. Jack shifts, his hand sliding from Bitty’s back under his pyjamas.

They’re both relaxed and sleepy by the time they do get up and head downstairs. Maddie is sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Socks in her lap. Tommy, somehow, has been dragged out of bed and is asleep next to her with his cat, Peaches, a massive black fur ball, draped across his small body like a blanket.

“So I think he’s a Maine Coon,” Jack says, nodding at Peaches.

“Yeah?” Bitty asks. Jack nods and turns on the coffee machine. “I guess it would explain the size.”

Jack nods again. “What time are we meeting everyone?”

“Six,” Bitty says. “Dinner first at Justin and Adam’s, then we’re going out.”

Jack nods.

They spend the day watching _The Addams Family_ and _Hocus Pocus_ and the other Halloween movies that Bitty remembers watching when he was a kid. Tommy and Maddie are both enthralled and by the time they’re ready to go, they’re both bouncing with excitement. Tommy is dressed up like Thor, which Bitty thinks is just adorable. Maddie has gone full Gamora, complete with green body paint, but only after they’d had a long conversation as a family about “Wait, Maddie, why do you know who Jessica Jones is and please god tell me you didn’t watch that on our Netflix account?”

They get to Adam and Justin’s house and discover they’re not the first. Bitty has of course brought all of the ingredients for caramel apples that they will be making before trick-or-treating and leaving to sit while they go. Bitty’s brought caramel, some peanuts, and chocolate, sprinkles, and  

Assumpta and her husband Snowy are already there, along with their daughter, Natasha, who is Maddie’s best friend. With her red hair, to try and fit with the theme, she’s dressed up as Black Widow, which Adam hasn’t stopped laughing about.

“Daddy?” Tommy whispers, tugging on the sleeve of Bitty’s costume. “I think we messed up.”

“Oh yeah? What’s wrong, honey?” Bitty asks.

“Adam should’a been Thor,” Tommy says with confidence. “I bet he can lift Mjolnir in real life.”

Bitty opens his mouth to point out that Mjolnir is not real, but catches himself the same moment Jack claps a hand over his mouth like he knows exactly what Bitty’s going to say.

Adam and Justin are dressed up like a firefighter and a doctor, but instead of Adam dressing in his own work uniform, he’s wearing Justin’s white coat and has a stethoscope around his neck. Justin is wearing full turnouts that look like they’ve actually been through a few fires and have the name Birkholtz pinned to them.

Their kids are completely uncoordinated. Adam’s daughter Sam is Princess Leia. Justin’s daughter Ellie is Princess Tiana. Their boys are Princess Ariel and Link.

“You look good, Cap,” Justin says, laughing at Bitty’s costume. At the moniker, both Jack and Adam turn to look at him, ready to answer his statement. Justin rolls his eyes. “Captain _America_. Bitty’s costume.”

Jack and Adam stand down while Jack pulls awkwardly at his fake metal arm.

The seven kids happily run off together while the adults work on dinner, and in the living room, Bitty can hear them chatting excitedly about what their characters would be doing. He’s not surprised that it’s Sam Birkholtz telling them all that they really do all belong to the same company since Disney owns Marvel and Star Wars and that it’s only her brother Marco who’s out of fashion.

Chris and Caitlin show up last with their son Kevin, and Kevin is dressed up as Sharkboy. Bitty doesn’t know Chris and Caitlin that well, but Caitlin is on Adam’s shift at the fire department, and Chris apparently played hockey in college.

Eventually, they corral the kids for their homemade pizza and pizza decorating, and then it’s time to go out. Their collective kids are commented on as being absurdly adorable, and the parents agree enthusiastically. Bitty and Jack get a few comments on “Aw, isn’t it adorable how you guys dressed up in matching best friend costumes!” at which point Jack grabs Bitty’s hand and informs the people with a hard, flat, excessively French-Canadian stare that they’re married.

Bitty never thought his life would be this way. Not since he was twenty-two and discovered that he was going to be a dad completely by accident. He thought it was going to be him and Tommy and Bitty’s bakery. He didn’t think there would be a moment where his son took up hockey, which brought him into the orbit of Jack Zimmermann and irrevocably changed his life.

“What are you thinking about?” Jack asks, draping an arm around Bitty’s shoulders and kissing the side of his head.

“Just how lucky I am,” Bitty says, leaning into Jack’s side and letting himself be cuddled. “Never thought I’d find someone like you.”

“That feeling is entirely mutual,” Jack promises him, and Bitty almost feels embarrassed  about the fact he stops in the middle of the sidewalk to make out with his husband, but not embarrassed enough to stop. Adam and Justin and Chris and Caitlin and Snowy and Assumpta throw catcalls at them and wolf whistles, but Bitty doesn’t care.

“I knew it!” a teenage voice yells from nearby. Bitty looks away from Jack’s face and glances in the direction of the teenage boy, who is also dressed like Captain America. “I told you Robby! Captain America and the Winter Soldier are _hella dating_.”

Robby, who Bitty assumes is the one dressed like Jack Skellington, rolls his eyes and shakes his head but doesn’t argue.

“You just want them to be gay so that in the eventuality you fall through a portal to the alternate reality where they’re real you can have a chance with one of them,” Robby says.

“You are damn right,” the kid dressed as Captain America says.

Bitty’s group of trick-or-treaters laughs and as they pass, Bitty throws the kid a salute.

“Captain,” he says.

“Captain,” the kid replies, snapping one right back.

Bitty smiles. It might not have been the life he expected, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> General Housekeeping/ ~~Hauskeeping???~~
> 
>  
> 
> There are only 7 days left of the 13 Days! You're almost halfway there!


End file.
